The Origins
by Omnilight
Summary: In a twisted way the situation was funny. We were so close to each other, our foreheads were touching. His hands were sill on my waist, and he was telling me to kill him. I am an Origin. I was taught to kill, but I didn't get the full story. I love this man... but we can't be together. But why does Laurent want him dead so bad? Why do I love him so much?
1. Prolouge

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All characters belong to** **SM**._

* * *

**The Origins: Prologue**

"Would you like to come in?"

I internally rolled my eyes, how sleazy could this guy get? I wanted to finish this, fast.

"Of course."

His face lit up, and so did his lower body. I hated Laurent for making me do this. Why didn't he send Rose? She was more… equipped. James opened the door and led me in. James Holt, grade A douche bag. He is a serial rapist, murderer and thief who Laurent was protecting because he was some sort of asset, until he stole from Laurent. I was here to do the dirty work, get the key and kill him. Simple. I had done this now for decades.

"Would you like something to drink?"

I shook my head, I wanted to skip this and get home. Without hesitation I grabbed his neck and pulled him down to me. His tongue pushed its way into my mouth I almost gagged, but knew that wouldn't help. I led him to the couch just as he grabbed for my ass. He moaned loudly and disgustingly into my mouth as my crotch sat directly on his dick. Just before he could get any more into this, I pulled out the needle filled with whatever Emmett concocted to kill this guy and plunged it into his neck and released the poison.

James hissed and flung back into the couch and broke the small coffee table. Within seconds he was dead. I reached for his front pocket for the key I knew would be there, thanks to Rose. I looked down at the cold bastard and spit in his face.

"That is for Jane."

I put the key in my bra and decided to mess up the place, look like a suicide. I wiped off my finger prints on the syringe and placed it in James' hands. Then I left, but not without leaving the note Rose made that appeared to look like a suicide note. It contained the names of women he raped and murdered and all the things he stole.

I knew that Laurent had called the police as an anonymous neighbor concerned that his friend would commit suicide. So as I left James' apartment two police cars and an ambulance pulled in. They all rushed past me to get to the dead fucker. I laughed internally and walked home.

I looked at my phone and saw her face smiling up at me. She was why I was here, why I was an Origin. She was the reason I was twenty-one when I have been on this earth for sixty-three years. I still loved my sister, even though she killed me. Jane was the reason for this and I still loved my older sister.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**Hey guys, so it's been awhile. I'm sure you're wondering about _Raising Bella_ and what will happen to it. For now it has been put on the back burner since I can't seem to get the story the way I want it. As I was re-writing, I came up with this idea. If you guys are interested in this, review or favorite it... ANYTHING lol. This is just the prologue and I am a few chapters shy of the ending so it's all ready to be posted... if you guys want to see where this is going. **

**I am truly sorry about my other stories. I lost that ambition to write and I lost the ideas with them. I hope to jump back in and I sincerely hope you follow through the rabbit hole with me and this story. It's different, very different.**


	2. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All characters belong to** **SM.**_

* * *

**The Origins: Chapter One**

"Bellarina! Breakfast is ready!"

I woke up with the sun shinning too brightly in my face and the smell of bacon on the stove. On any other day I would have jumped out of my bed and ran straight for the fucking kitchen not stopping for anyone, even though I don't eat. But last night was the first night in over weeks that I had a nightmare.

It was funny. When I was younger and my dad, Charlie, would tuck me in he would tell me all the "scary stories" I could handle before I fell asleep. Not once did I have a nightmare. When my mom was raped and killed in front of me, although I didn't sleep for weeks, I never had one nightmare. My nightmares started when I transformed into the monster I am. And they were all the same. I would see Jane pleading with a dark figure to spare me and to kill her. I could smell her perfume and fear. I heard the figure laugh and hand her a bottle that she then handed over to me. Then I would hear her blood curling scream and the yellow eyes… then I would wake up.

It was the night this all started.

I felt my eyes water up, and it was so foreign to me. I haven't cried since my dad's death about a year ago. He never knew about me. He thought I was dead along with Jane and the love of his life. The doctors told me he died of a heart attack at the ripe age of ninety-three. I'm glad I never told him. He had enough on his plate, trying to find Renee's killer and taking care of my broken older sister. I was supposed to be the normal one, the golden cheerleader; not the immortal damned that had to kill for her boss' amusement and her own sick need. That's what Origins do, we kill.

I pushed back this odd emotion that seemed too human coming from me. I sat up in bed and realized that I hadn't taken off my clothes from last night. Or like Laurent liked to call it, my uniform. Laurent was a sick fuck, but he was the sick fuck that I kept sleeping with over and over. I wasn't dumb, and I wasn't in love. I hated him. But hate is a strong passion, and strong passions lead to really hot hate sex.

I pulled off the black, skin-tight tank top and wriggled out of my black boots and faux leather jeggings, that was all Laurent allowed us to wear on a mission or anywhere. Black. And he knew if you wore anything different…

I decided a quick shower would be fucking fantastic, I could still smell the creep on me from last night. I hated being in the shower. Being clean was first on my "to do list" obviously, but I hated being in there. It was there that my mind would wander to the past, or what could have been. I always got in and got out. Simple. I liked simple, it made being an Origin a little easier to handle.

Blasting the hot water, I jumped in. If I were human, I would be on the floor. But, I'm not. I am a monster, but I don't think I could handle being human again, my life was far from perfect.

Then I remember the reason I was here in this shower, that fucking key. Why did Laurent want it so bad? I had put it on my desk in my room last night and never thought twice about it, until now. Turning off the shower, I dried off my body then used the towel to wrap my hair. I walked towards my mahogany dresser, my mother's dresser. I really wanted my old clothes back. I used to have jeans, and poodle skirts, colored tops and not to mention my extensive jacket and shoe collection. But that had all been burned when I woke that first morning. Laurent told me that I was not longer Isabella Swan, but Bella.

No last name, no family and no past.

He told me I was special and needed, but he said that to everyone I soon found out. He didn't just have girls that he recruited, my friend and confidant Rose told me. She was there when I woke, told to "show me the ropes." She did that, and much more.

She got me out from underneath Laurent's thumb and moved me with her to her apartment. We were still with Laurent, but not in his house, or any house he owned. However, it was never that easy, especially since I hadn't and still don't want to leave his circle. I'm not sure why, but when I try to go, I get sucked back in. Laurent was still my fuck buddy but he never came to my house to make that call, always told me to come to him. We hadn't slept together in a few months, because I was getting bored and he was getting suspicious of Rose. She was becoming more distant from him, because she had fallen for a human.

Laurent hates human with a passion and without justification. Rose had met Emmett when she was on a mission. She claims it was love at first sight, he was a few years older than her. Well, a few years older than where she was permanently frozen. He was thirty and she was twenty-eight. But they were perfect for each other, no matter how much I don't like that.

It was selfish of me really, I didn't want to lose my friend, lose another person in my life. And Emmett knew what we were, even when I didn't know. He was really good at explaining.

We were Origins, we weren't human, we were immortal. We looked and acted like humans, but we were a stronger breed. We had gifts that made us what we are. We were dark, twisted creatures. I thought I was a vampire when I first woke up, just because I had a thirst like no other for blood. But, I soon realized I didn't want to drink it. I wanted to kill people, for no other reason than to kill. It was blood lust in the worst way.

We weren't incredibly strong, but strong enough to be inhuman. The most interesting it that we couldn't just be made, we were wanted by a strong Origin and a witch. The witch had to conjure up the potion and the Origin had to drink it, then we had to drink from them. It was a process.

And we all had a gift that made us unique. Rose could garden, anywhere. In the beginning she was only able to grow flowers from the ground. But now she can grow any plant from the cabinets. That was how Emmett made that poison, Rose grew the herbs, and he mixed it. My gift was that I could read the mind of anyone through my hands. I could scan their brain for the information I needed, and inject my own thoughts to them. It wasn't too awesome, but it was something.

When I dressed in my red sweat pants and grey hoodie, I walked out to the kitchen to hear Rose and Emmett bickering again. Rose was in the kitchen finishing breakfast, and Emmett was sitting at the table about five feet away. Our house, or apartment, was two-storied.

On the bottom level there was the kitchen that had windows looking out on the Seattle skyline. Then our dinning room that attached to the kitchen wasn't that big and had no windows. But our living room made up for it. We had enough room for a full couch, a love seat and a recliner. Our big screen TV is mounted on the far right wall along with our speaker system that Emmett insisted on. There was a little half bathroom on the way to the stairs, then once you got upstairs there was my room with the connecting bathroom and Rose and Emmett's room with their connecting bathroom. I loved this place, even if the requirement to have our own apartment was it being dark, we accented wherever we could. Reds, pinks and shades of grey splattered the walls. My room had red and grey all over, and anywhere I could get it. Rose's room was black and grey and a little pink to make it a little more feminine since Emmett moved in.

"Why can't you? You have been this way for over fifty years! I want _us_ forever, I thought that was what you wanted too?"

"Emmett, I love you so much. I want to be with you as long as I can have you. But I won't subject you to what I am. You shouldn't have to worry about wanting to kill someone over nothing or following out orders from the upper Origins that have a hold on you."

"Good morning all."

"Shut up!" They both yelled at me. I put my hands up in mock surrender. I reached around to grab a piece of bacon but Rose slapped my hand.

"You need to change your outfit. And you know you can't eat!"

"Why?" I got the piece anyway and started nibbling on it in spite of her. It wasn't that Origins couldn't eat, it all tasted wonderful. Better now than when I was a human, due to heighten senses. It's just that we didn't process it well, it sits in your stomach until you purge it. It's cruel really, but I still ate.

"Laurent sent a letter today, he needs to speak with you. Now."

Great, what could this possibly be about? I did what he fucking said and got the damn key, what did he need now?

* * *

"_That's her! I just know it!" _

"_Calm down honey, are you sure?"_

"_Yes! Why can't we bring her to him? He is going to love her!"_

"_She needs to meet with Laurent and get the assignment before we interfere.__He will thank us later. Come darling, your brother is expecting us for dinner."_

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_  
**

**So, I won't be updating everyday, but I decided to post the first chapter right away to maybe draw in new readers and maybe hook the current readers. But heads up, this story is going to be dark.. and twisted but with humor and lemons :) Again, you don't have to review or even favorite this story... but it helps me know if I should keep posting or cut my loss. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All characters belong to** SM._

* * *

**The Origins: Chapter Two**

"Bella, so good of you to show up." Laurent pushed his new flavor of the week off his lap.

"But.." The tiny red-head pleaded, obviously wanting to finish what he started.

"Enough Victoria, you will get more when you are a good girl and follow out my orders. Now go." I had never seen anything move as fast as that girl. She must have been eighteen, and eager to fill whatever thirst was coursing through her. Our emotions run so high once we are Origins, when we lust we act on it. If we hunger, we feed. If we let any emotion over ride us we become a liability.

"Here's your fucking key, may I go now? I was about to eat breakfast."

"Feisty this morning aren't we, sexy?" Laurent walked behind me and placed his hands on my hips. "I glad you got my key for me, and killed that bastard." He pulled me toward him and kissed my neck, I could feel the outline of his growing erection through my leggings.

"I love this outfit on you." He reached one hand to my breast and squeezed, on instinct I moaned out. I may know Laurent is a lying man whore, but damn did he know how to use his hands… and other appendages.

I looked down at my outfit, there was nothing overly sexy about it. I had leggings on with black-heeled boots and a long-sleeved black shirt. Sure it all fit me tightly, but nothing that was sexy.

"What do you want Laurent?" I gasped out when the hand that wasn't on my breast moved south to the apex of my thighs.

"You, gorgeous." He lightly bit my neck. I pulled away then, this was getting out of control fast. I loved when he bit my neck.

"That wasn't why you wrote a letter asking for me. You usually just send a guy over and abduct me."

He sighed and went back to his chair. Laurent had the biggest mansion I had seen in my life. When you first walked in you saw two sets of stairs, and two entry ways, one to the left, and the other to the right. But in-between the two grand stair ways, was his throne. He sat up there when he met with other head Origins, invited a new girl into his circle, or when he received hand jobs or blow jobs.

"Thank you for following orders. I was trying to reward you, but seeing as you are being a frigid bitch…"

"What the hell do you want?"

"This key unlocks something more powerful than anything you have seen before. The Book."

"Excuse me?" I felt like I was in a bad episode of Punk'd.

"The Book holds spells upon spells, history about our kind and our enemy the vampire. It tells of the future and how to wipe out the Origin race."

"Speed the story up, I'm hungry."

"Fine you petulant brat, one of my closest friends has The Book. I want him dead. He has betrayed our circle and my trust. He stole The Book from my family, and I demand to have it back."

"Let me guess, your majesty, you want me to get it for you?" I rolled my eyes and hoped my sarcasm was tangible.

He noticed and in two steps came up to me and slapped me. I almost let the force of the blow take me down, almost.

"Are you done, bitch? You need to find Edward fucking Cullen and get the damn book back to me. Do it in a timely manner, before I get rid of you permanently."

I nodded my head, with hatred rushing through me. Laurent pulled me against him and roughly kissed me, it was not sensual like before, it was wet and gross. This was who Laurent had become with me and I took it like always. Fucking pussy I was.

"I will send you more information later today. You will need to seek him out tomorrow at the latest, he doesn't stay in the same place for too long."

As I walked out of Laurent's mansion I heard him call for Tanya, his slut that he just created.

Pig.

* * *

"_He isn't going to like this."_

"_It is part of the plan."_

"_What plan, baby?"_

"_The plan to free us all of the 'almighty Laurent'."_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I forgot to post yesterday due to this week being finals week :/ But I have it up now, and I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All characters belong to SM.**_

* * *

**The Origins: Chapter Three**

"Hey sexy, can I buy you a drink?"

I was sitting at the club that this Edward Cullen was supposed to be at. I was about three hours into trying to find him that this prick came up to me. What did I look like, some charity case?

"No."

"Are you sure, baby?"

"Baby and sexy are not and will never be my name. And I do not and will not ever want a drink from or with you."

The guy frowned and walked away. Dumb ass. I decided that I might as well get more comfortable here, and this bar was not any form of comfort. I ordered a drink and went to find a booth.

The club was called "Lovely" and it was one of the most popular clubs in Seattle. The owner however was very aloof, and no one even knew his real name. From what I heard though, he was a real dick and had a different girl every three weeks. Typical male.

That was what I had learned over the sixty years of being on this earth. What our mother's told us about guys wanting one thing was true. What she didn't tell us is that some guys took it whether you let them or not. I learned that part of the lesson the hard way.

I was taking a drink of whatever it was I ordered, when my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Rose asking if I was okay. When I got back home and told her and Emmett what I had to do, Rose was not happy.

Rose and I have tried to get away from Laurent, and accepting this was just trapping me more. I tried explaining to her that I wasn't doing this for Laurent, that I was doing it because the craving was coming again. The craving was the worst. Wanting to kill was painful. Rose seemed to take my counter argument and left it at that. My real reason however, even though I was getting the craving again, I was afraid.

I had heard stories about what happens when Origins leave their Head. The Head always finds them, and the Origin's death the second time is the utmost painful thing imaginable. Laurent always got what he wanted, he was okay with Rose not being in contact with him, because he had me. If he wanted I would have to move back to his mansion, be one of his common sluts. But, the only difference now was that I didn't live in the mansion.

Fuck. I didn't want to be this. I was a good kid, straight A's in high school and in the first years of college. I had to see a therapist of course because of my mother's death, but I never let that deter me from men. But when I woke as an Origin on my twenty- first birthday, my old life was gone. Isabella couldn't come back. My fear of men really hit me after I lost my virginity to Laurent's second-hand, Aro. Laurent never fucked a virgin; he had Aro do it, as a thank you for his service.

I sighed and looked at my phone. It was three in the morning, I had been here since nine. I guess this Edward wouldn't be showing up, maybe he left.

Maybe I should leave, not just this club, but Seattle. Rose and Emmett want to move as far away from this place, they have just been waiting for me. Rose has told me she knows people in Europe that can help us and keep us safe. I was born and raised here in Seattle. My mother and sister were killed and my father died alone in a home. Europe sounds nice.

I was walking to the doors when I felt a hand in my arm pull me.

"Wh-where you goin' sweet cheeks?" The guy from the bar was back and wasted. He smelled like vodka and was slurring and stuttering words together.

"You need to let me go, before you make me mad."

"Ooooh, I'm so sc-scared se-sexy. But you look so hot in that dress, dan-dance with me."

I could see in his head that dancing was not all he wanted, and he thought I was a blonde.

"She said let go."

I looked away from the drunken idiot to see a very attractive man. It was dark in the club, but I could tell this guy was gorgeous.

"What are you gonna do, pretty boy?"

He let go of my arm and pushed Mr. Gorgeous, well not really pushed seeing as he missed and fell to the floor. Adonis picked him up and handed him to the security guard that was coming up to see what the problem was.

"Everything okay here Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes Sam, just make sure this guy is far away from my club and never comes back. Are you okay, Miss…"

"Bella. And yes I am fine."

Mr. Cullen. Cullen. That name sounded familiar. He stepped beside me and put his hand on my lower back as if he was going to guide me somewhere.

"I am sorry about that guy, please allow me to escort you to the VIP section and order you a drink?"

"I'm sorry, I don't even know your name. I don't feel comfortable with following you anywhere."

I tried getting into his head since he was touching me, but it was like he was blocking me? Humans can't do that.

"Oh, excuse my rudeness, my name is Edward Cullen, I own the club and yes I am blocking your power."

How did he? Cullen! This was the guy. Wait, was he? My thoughts were so jumbled. Two seconds ago I gave up this mission and was about to move to Europe and now I am with Edward and he might be a…

"Origin? Yes I am, please allow me to apologize for the night and take you to the VIP lounge?"

I just nodded my head. Fuck, I should have guessed he was an Origin if he was friends with Laurent. I guess I still have a job to do. I felt something in my chest at that moment, pain? I haven't felt pain in a long time. I shook it off, and let Cullen lead me to the VIP room.

* * *

"_I told you! She is perfect for our plans."_

"_Not only our plans my sweet husband, but for our dear friend as well."_


	5. Chapter Four

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All Characters belong to SM.**_

* * *

**The Origins: Chapter Four**

"So, you own this club?"

I couldn't help but sound surprised. I was surprised he was an Origin. I was surprised he owned this club. I was surprised how attracted I was to him.

"Yep, I have always wanted my own business. So here I am."

He pulled out the lounge chair in the VIP section for me to sit. He sat across from me at the tiny table, then waved over a waiter.

"Yes sir?"

"Seth, I would like my usual bourbon, and for my guest…"

"I would like a bourbon as well."

Seth dutifully wrote our orders down and went to fetch it. He was back so fast that if I were a human I wouldn't have even known he left. That was when I noticed this smell coming off our server boy. It was sickly sweet, like when you were in middle school and decided to put one too many squirts of your mother's perfume on.

"He's a vampire. Don't worry; basically the same as us. But you would know that wouldn't you? You don't seem new to the craft."

I was somewhat put off by his comment. What did he mean by, "You don't seem new to the craft?" Seth put our drinks down smiled broadly at me and left.

"I'm sorry, it seems I have offended you?"

I looked at Cullen sideways. What was he playing at?

"What do you mean? You can't possibly know me well enough to know what offends me and what doesn't."

"I apologize again. I haven't explained myself well, and it seems I am making a horrid first impression. I am Edward Cullen, owner of 'Lovely' and I am an Origin. I also have a power, Aura Reading."

"What is 'Aura Reading'?"

"I can see other's emotions around them. It's like a light surrounding a person and it tells me everything I need to know about them."

"What do you mean? I feel like you are talking in circles."

He chuckled a little and smiled, then frowned when he looked at me again.

"I can see that you are an Origin because you radiate grey just above your head. I can tell you are confused because you radiate light blue by your arms. I can see two other colors beside your legs, but they are out of focused and blurred together. I can also see that you have a power due to the brightness of all these colors and due to the fact that when we first met you were grabbing my arm tightly and looking confused I can only assume you can read minds, but only through touch. That is interesting. Have you tried to expand it?"

"Uh, no. I can't say I have. I wasn't really taught much about myself when I woke, just the basics. But that's about it."

"I see." He took a sip of this drink.

I followed suit from my glass. Origins can get drunk, it took awhile, but now that sounded like a good idea.

"Can I ask you why you are here? It is a Monday and I assume you have a life to get to?"

"What if I told you this was my life?"

"I don't follow."

"I was changed by an ass who doesn't care what happens to me, he calls me for favors. I sit and lay low until he needs me, or I feel the Need."

"Ah, sounds like a lonely existence. What do you mean by need?"

I guess Cullen noticed my glass was empty and called Seth over. Seth already had a cup of bourbon. It was going to be a long night, I could tell.

"You know, that need to kill." It came out so quiet I wasn't sure he heard.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't tell me you don't know what I mean. We all have it. We have to kill, it's what we are."

"Do you really think that? Is that what your creator told you?"

"And?"

He just shook his head and downed his drink. As he set the glass down, who I think was Sam came over and whispered into his ear. Cullen pushed a hand through his sexy hair and sighed. Sam left soon after.

"Well it seems our night is cut short. If I haven't already made an awful impression, could I ask you on a real date?"

"Depends. What do you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise. So I guess you will have to go out with me, or the curiosity will eat you alive." He smiled a crooked smile, I think I lost a few brain cells.

"Alright, I'll bite. When?"

"This Friday? I will pick you up at seven."

He stood up to leave.

"Wait, you don't know where I live."

"I'll find it."

He came over to me and pulled out my chair for me, and helped me out of my chair. I was shocked by this gesture.

"What if I wanted to stay?"

"You could, but since it is Monday we closed an hour ago. I have to leave now, and no one else is here."

I felt like an idiot, but I tried hard to not to show it. He kissed my hand and led me to a car that he said would take me safely home. Before I got in, he leaned towards me and whispered in my ear.

"No need to feel embarrassed. Your blush is kind of sexy though."

* * *

"_Does he know?"_

"_He suspects, but he is so enthralled with her, like when I met you my handsome husband."_

"_Darling, you already have me, why still flirt? Should we tell him?"_

"_Because it reminds me of our dating days, and no. He will find out in time."_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I really hate being that writer, but I am going to have to be _that _writer... I love that a lot of people are reading this... but I don't love not knowing what you guys think. You don't have to leave reviews, BUT THEY ARE AWESOME, I appreciate those of you who just favorite this as well. I LOVE feedback because then I know if you guys like what's going on, or if I need to change something for the next chapter. So, if you like the story, and want to let me know... go for it! Tell me what you like about my story. If you don't like something about my story... let me know that too! I love constructive criticism. I don't have a beta, and I am NOT an English major so let me know if something really bothers you (NICELY)! **

**But, thank you for reading. And thank you to those of you who review and favorite, it means so much that you guys like what I have been working on. :) **


End file.
